Macedonians
The Macedonians are a Hellenistic faction originating from northeastern Greece around the Haliacmon valley, over time they came to expand and dominate Thrace and Illyria. Then under Alexander the Great went on conquer much of the known world traveling as far as India before dying of fever and forever cementing the influence of Greek culture throughout the contemporary known world. Perhaps one of the best known conquerors of nations, Alexander's legacy remained around for some time even under new kingdoms headed by his former generals. With a wide selection of units and siege engines, Macedonians are well suited to creative tactics and strategy - especially combined arms. Civilization Traits *Macedonians have a wide selection of infantry available from well armored hoplite spearmen to all ranged infantry, both skirmishers and archers along with slingers. Making them a very capable and robust faction, capable of countering and avoid themselves from being countered, lacking only in dedicated swordsmen. *Macedonian Cavalry are some of the best available in terms of quality, more than equal to any Persian Cavalryman. Companion Cavalry are heavily armored, quick and very powerful especially useful for keeping away enemy swordsmen and even often capable of taking on enemy spearmen. *Macedonians also are capable of fielding all major types of siege engines available, from Bolt shooters to Catapults and especially the fearsome "Helopolis" Siege Tower. Macedonians should be more than capable of assaulting any fortified opponent. *Their navy is more or less similar to other Hellenistic factions, sporting a decent navy to support their endeavors. *They also have pretty decent fortifications with effective stone walls and wall towers to defend them. Civilization Bonus *Hellenic League. **History: After the unification of Greece, Philip II gathered all the city-states together to form the Hellenic League, with Macedon as the its leader. With this Pan-Hellenic federation he planned to launch an expedition to punish Persia for past wrongs. Although assassinated before he could carry out the invasion, his son Alexander the Great took up the mantle and completed his fathers plans. **Effect: All Macedonian units have a +10% attack bonus vs. Persian and Hellenic factions (but also -5% attack debonus vs. Roman units). *Syntagma. **History: Based upon the Theban Oblique Order phalanx, the Syntagma was the formation that proved invincible against the armies of Hellas and the East. **Effect: Infantry pike units can use the Syntagma formation (without the need to research a technology). The Syntagma formation is very slow, gives a high pierce attack bonus, and is nearly invincible from the front. However, it is extremely vulnerable from the rear and prone to being flanked unless guarded adequately. *Hellenization. **History: By means of their superior culture and evocative language, the Greeks were highly successful in Hellenizing various foreigners. During the Hellenistic Age, Greek was the 'lingua franca' of the Ancient World, spoken widely from Spain to India. **Effect: Constructing an expensive Theatron increases the territory expanse of all buildings by 20%. Team Bonus *Standardized Currency. **History: The Macedonians and their successors (Diadochoi) minted coins of very high quality. On their currency the Diadochoi in particular frequently depicted themselves as the rightful successor to Alexander the Great, attempting to legitimize their rule. **Effect: Tribute and trade between allies of the metal resource is bonused ~ 15%. Unique Technologies *Military Reforms. **History: When Philip II came to the Macedonian throne he began a total reorganization of the Macedonian army. His reforms created a powerful cavalry arm to his army that would prove useful to both himself and his son Alexander's conquests. **Effect: Each subsequent Barracks constructed comes with 5 free (random) Macedonian military units. This also applies to the Barracks of allied players (they receive 5 free units of their own culture for each new Barracks constructed). *Hellenistic Metropolises. **History: Beginning with Alexander, the Hellenistic monarchs founded many cities throughout their empires, where Greek culture and art blended with local customs to create the motley Hellenistic civilization. **Effect: Civic Centers gain double Health and double default arrows. Buildings, units and technologies *''Village Phase'' **''Agora'' (Civic center) w, 500 m, 500 s, 500 sec: Allows to aquire large territories, and builds citizens. ***''Gyne Makedonike'' (Macedonian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. ***''Pezetairos'' (Foot Companion) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage against cavalry units. ***''Peltastes Agrias'' (Agrianian Peltast) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Xystophoros Thessalikos'' (Thessalian Lancer) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Melee cavalry unit. ***''Town Phase'' f, 500 w, 30 sec: Allows to advance to the Town Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (including Civic Centers). Requires 5 Village Phase buildings (except Farming fields) ***''City Phase'' m, 750 s, 60 sec: Allows to advance to the City Phase, increases territory influence by 10% and unlocks new units and buildings (Including Wonders). Requires 4 Town Phase buildings. **''Oikos'' (House) w, 50 sec: Increases by 10 the population limit. ***''Loom'' f, 40 sec: Roman Woman has +50% health. ***''Peristyle'' (House Garden) f, 100 s, 40 sec: Houses increase population limit by 20%. ***''Gyne Makedonike'' (Macedonian Woman) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Thanks to her inspiring aura, nearby male citizens work 10% faster. Requires the Fertility Festival to be recruited. ***''Thesmophoria'' (Fertility Festival) f, 250 m, 60 sec: Allows houses to recruit women. Unlocked in Town Phase. **''Apotheke'' (Storage Pit) w, 40 sec Gathers wood, stone and metal resources. ***''Steel axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. ***''Douloi'' (Servants) f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. ***''Wedges and Mallets'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. ***''Baskets'' f, 300 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. ***''Strong axe'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% wood gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Heilotes'' (Serfs) f, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% stone gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Extraction Well'' w, 50 m, 40 sec: +15% metal gathering. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Wheelbarrow'' f, 500 w, 40 sec: +5 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Sharp axe'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% wood gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Andrapoda'' (Slaves) f, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% stone gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Silver Mines'' w, 150 m, 150 s, 40 sec: +50% metal gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Horse-drawn carts'' f, 1000 w, 40 sec: +10 transport capacity for all resources. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Sitobolion'' (Farmstead) w, 45 sec: : Gathers food resources. ***''Wicker baskets'' w, 40 sec: +50% food gathering rate. ***''Iron plow'' w, 100 m, 4 0sec: +15% gathering from farms. ***''Harvesting training'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +15% gathering from farms. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Fertilizer'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: +25% food gathering. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Agroi'' (Farming Field) w, 50 sec: Has unlimited food, and can be used by up to 5 citizens. **''Epaulos'' (Corral) w, 50 sec: Allows to raise animals for food. ***''Sheep'' f, 35 sec ***''Breeding'' f, 40 sec: +25% breeding time for domestic animals. ***''Horse breed'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Horse speed training'' f, 500 w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% cavalry moving speed. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Limen'' (Dock) w, 150 sec: Allows the creation of warships and naval trade. ***''Ploion Halieutikon'' (Fishing Boat) w, 1 pop, 20 sec: When another support unit is garrisoned, the boat gathers fish faster. ***''Fishing net'' w, 30 sec: Fishing rate, +30% ***''Reinforced Hull'' w, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. **''Ploion Phortegikon'' (Trading Ship) m, 1 pop, 20 sec: +50% trade value if a trader is on board. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hemiolos'' (Light Warship) w, 100 m, 2 pop, 20 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisons up to 20 units. Can fire up to 10 arrows with garrison. ***''Trieres'' (Trireme) w, 150 m, 3 pop, 25 sec: Unlocked in Town Phase. Garrisons up to 30 units. Can fire up to 13 arrows with garrison. ***''Fish salting'' f, 100 w, 30 sec: Fishing ships, +20 capacity. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hypozomata undergirding'' w, 150 m: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Naval architects'' f, 200 w, 40 sec: -30% building time in docks. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hull sheat in lead'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all ships. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Prophylake'' (Outpost) w, 40 sec: Can be built in allied and neutral territory. Slowly returns to Gaia when in neutral territory. ***''Pidgeons'' f, 40 sec: +50% range for outposts. ***''Stone foundations'' s, 40 sec: +50% territory losing for outposts. **''Palisade / Wooden Walls'' to 13 w, 5 to 11 sec (walls); 5 w, 7 sec (towers) ***''Palisade gates'' w, 15 sec: Can be opened and closed. ***''Palisade'' w, 7 sec **''Wooden tower'' w, 40 sec: Can shoot arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Nyktophylakes'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. **''Strategeion'' (Barracks) w, 150 s, 150 sec: Can garrison up to 10 units. ***''Pezetairos'' (Foot Companion) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Melee infantry unit. Deals triple damage against cavalry units. ***''Peltastes Agrias'' (Agrianian Peltast) f, 50 w, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. ***''Xystophoros Thessalikos'' (Thessalian Lancer) f, 55 w, 1 pop, 12 sec: Melee cavalry unit. ***''Sphedonetes Rhodios'' (Rhodian Slinger) f, 20 w, 30 s, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Toxotes Kretikos'' (Cretan Mercenary Archer) f, 50 w, 25 m, 1 pop, 10 sec: Ranged infantry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hippakontistes Odrysos'' (Odrysian Skirmish Cavalry) f, 50 w, 25 m, 1 pop, 12 sec: Ranged cavalry unit. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Living conditions'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Units gradually heal when garrisoned in a barracks. Unlocked in Town Phase. ***''Hipaspistes'' (Macedonian Shield Bearer) f, 100 w, 50 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Melee infantry unit. Can deal triple damage against cavalry units. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hetairos'' (Companion Cavalry) f, 100 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 16 sec: Melee cavalry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Conscription'' f, 40 sec: -30% Barracks training time. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Agema'' (Unlock Champion Units) m, 40 sec: Allows to train Champion units from Barracks. *''Town Phase'' **''Hiereus'' (Temple) s, 200 sec: Heals all allied units nearby. ***''Iatros'' (Healer) f, 1 pop, 8 sec: Healer unit. ***''Pantheon'' (Healing range) f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. ***''Sphagia'' (Healing rate) f, 250 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. ***''Akademia'' (Healing range 2) f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +8 healing range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hippokrates'' (Healing rate 2) f, 500 m, 40 sec: Healers, +25% healing rate. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Devine offerings'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Temples, +50% healing rate on surroundings. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Field medicine'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: All units slowly heal when not moving. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Emporios'' (Market) w, 150 sec: Can excange resources, and creates trading units that trade with other players' markets. ***''Emporos'' (Trader) f, 80 m, 1 pop, 15 sec: Persian traders have +25% reddit bonus on land trades. ***''Cartography'' f, 100 m, 40 sec: The whole team has the same vision of all of its teammates. ***''Exodus'' f, 200 w, 100 m, 100 s, 40 sec: The player can use his allies' discharge points. ***''Trading convoys'' m, 40 sec: Traders, +25% moving speed, trading revenues increased. ***''Handicraft'' w, 150 m, 40 sec: +10% trading revenues. ***''Trading convoys 2'' m, 40 sec: +2 armor for all traders. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Advanced handicraft'' w, 300 m, 40 sec: +15% trading revenues. Unlocked in City Phase. **''Siderourgeion'' (Blacksmith) w, 200 sec ***''Xiphos'' (Side Arm) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. ***''Ataktoi'' (Ranged Infantry Irregulars) f, 500 w, 250 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. ***''Xiston'' (Melee Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. ***''Xiston'' (Ranged Cavalry Training) f, 750 w, 350 m, 40 sec: +20% ranged cavalry attack. ***''Spolas'' (Thick Armor) wm 250 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. ***''Prometopidion'' (Chamfron) w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Iron Weapons'' f, 500 w, 450 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% melee infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Ataktoi'' (Master Skirmish Infantry) f, 500 w, 350 m, 250 s, 40 sec: +20% ranged infantry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Xiston'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% melee cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Xiston'' (Iron Weapons) f, 500 w, 500 m, 40 sec: +20% ramged cavalry attack. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Linothorakes'' (Laminate Linen Body Armor) w, 540 m, 40 sec: All infantry units, +1 armor. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Prometopidion'' (Chamfron) w, 250 m, 40 sec: All cavalry units, +1 armor. ***''Siderea Panoplia'' (Heroic Iron Armor): All heroes, +2 armor, but also +50% Metal price. **''Pyrgion'' (Guard Tower) w, 100 s, 150 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Nyktophylakes'' (Sentries) f, 40 sec: Towers shoot some more arrows. ***''Battlements'' m, 500 s, 40 sec: +40% arrows shot per garrisoned soldier. ***''Shooters'' f, 250 m, 40 sec: Increases maximum tower range by 8 meters. ***''Murder Holes'' w, 100 m, 40 sec: Eliminates the towers' minimal range. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Sturdy foundations'' f, 500 m, 500 s, 40 sec: +2 armor for all towers. **''Teikhos'' s, 10-30 sec (walls); 100 s, 120 sec (towers) ***''Pylai'' (City Gates) s: Can be opened and closed. ***''Pyrgos'' (Wall Turret) s, 120 sec: Shoots arrows. Defense increases when at least one unit is garrisoned. ***''Rubble materials'' w, 40 sec: City walls, +20% building time, but -1 armor. Once active, Geometric walls is not avalable. ***''Geometric masonry'' s, 40 sec: City walls, +2 armor, but +10% building time. Once active, Rubble materials is not avalable. *''City Phase'' **''Teikhisma'' (Stronghold) s, 350 sec ***''Philippos B'ho Makedon'' (Philip II of Macedon) f, 250 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Macedonian Hero. Champion units, +5 attack and +2 capture. ***''Megas Alexandros'' (Alexander III the Great) f, 300 m, 2 pop, 50 sec: Macedonian Hero. +20% attack bonus vs enemy heroes. +10% territory effect for all buildings, while he lives. ***''Demetrios Poliorketes'' (Demetrius the Besegier) f, 200 m, 2 pop, 40 sec: Macedonian Hero. Siege units, +15% range and +10 Crush Attack. ***''Hipaspistes'' (Macedonian Shield Bearer) f, 100 w, 50 m, 1 pop, 13 sec: Melee infantry unit. Can deal triple damage against cavalry units. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Hetairos'' (Companion Cavalry) f, 100 w, 75 m, 1 pop, 16 sec: Melee cavalry unit. Unlocked in City Phase. ***''Dynamis'' (Will to fight) f, 1500 w, 1500 m, 1500 s, 40 sec: All units, +25% attack. ***''Silver Shields Regiment'' m, 40 sec: All Shield Bearers upgrade to Silver Shields, with greater attack, health and armor. **''Naos Parthenon'' (Wonder) w, 1000 m, 1000 s, 1000 sec ***''Peristyle'' (Glorious Expansion) f, 3000 w, 500 m, 500 s: +50 to population limit. **''Synergeion Poliorketon'' (Siege Workshop) w, 200 m ***''Oxybeles'' (Dart Launcher) w, 250 m, 2 pop, 18 sec: Siege unit. ***''Lithobolos'' (Siege Catapult) w, 350 s, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. Can deal splash damage. ***''Poliorkitikos Krios'' (Ram) w, 200 m, 5 pop, 20 sec: Siege unit. ***''Helepolis'' (Siege Tower) w, 300 m, 5 pop, 60 sec: Can garrison up to 20 infantry units to shoot up to 10 arrows. ***''Advanced siege'' w, 500 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +25% attack. ***''Armouring'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: All siege units, +2 armor. ***''Blacksmith'' f, 500 w, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units, -20% cost in metal. ***''Artillery trainers'' f, 500 m, 250 s, 40 sec: All siege units. -10% cost in wood. ***''Bolt accuracy'' w, 250 m, 40 sec: Bolt shooter accuracy, +25%. **''Theatron'' (Greek Theatre m, 500 s, 500 sec: Can be built only once. Increases the territory effects of all buildings by +20% while the Theatron exists. **''Bibliotheke'' (Library) m, 200 s, 200 sec: All technologies have decreased research time. ***''Hellenistic Metropolis'' m, 500 s, 60 sec: All civic centers, +100% health and capture points, and x2 default arrows. See More *Macedonian Design Document on Wildfire wiki *Macedonians on Wikipedia Category:Civilizations Category:Macedonians Category:Hellenes Category:Diadochi States